I Was Never Alone
by gDeIpVhIrNoEtt
Summary: Before Cloud and Sephiroth's final battle in Advent Children. What if the people who manipulated his fate helped him then? IN PROGRESS


Cloud grimaced, feeling the heavy force of gravity that threatened to fling him back to the ground. The whipping wind that blew against his pale, scarred face and the air pressure that his body was experiencing pulled down on him so strongly that it was as if he was going through waves of the thickest water. The force was extremely punishing. But he continued on, knowing that he must deal with Sephiroth and save everyone. Save everyone - the Planet - Midgar - everyone. "I couldn't...I can't...I let them die", the thoughts kept on pestering his brain. He longed to be free from the guilt, from the suffering, from the torture, from the pain, from his inner demons.

Cloud almost fell back to the earth in shock when he saw a comforting vision against the murky sky, immaculate and innocent. He felt a very strong yet gentle hand grab his, helping him overcome the downward force. Tears overflowing with guilt and torment welled up endlessly from his pained sky-blue eyes when his eyes locked to impenetratable green. She flung him further up to the sky as well, just like how the rest of the party did minutes ago. Cloud had his friends' encouragement - and he had to take the responsibility now. Everyone was counting on him, but he was still barraged with guilt, remorse and memories that teared his poor heart to pieces that can never be put back together. Everyone - Tifa, Barett, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie - they took turns pushing him further up to the sky above them, in order to reach Sephiroth and stop the chaos that exploded on Midgar. Only Aerith was missing now. A great load was lifted off his heart when Aerith said in her angelic voice, "Come on, Cloud. You can do it. Our misfortunes were never your fault". Her smile dried his tears, and he screamed ferociously as he was lunged further. Cloud only wished that the touch of Aerith's hand lingered much longer...

It still couldn't do. Sephiroth was miles away, above. Cloud couldn't just manage to reach it. He wished he had wings, too...  
Sephiroth was waiting for him, ready to conclude their unfinished battle. "I have to...persevere", Cloud thought to himself, "Everyone's...counting on me..." his body still trembling from his so-called "flight". Apparently gravity was not a very easy enemy to take down, much less to overcome.

He could almost see Sephiroth when another vision came through him. This time, it was a raven-haired man, muscular and well-built, with jet-black eyes overflowing with maturity and pure kindness. He, too, smiled at Cloud. Cloud still saw the need to let more tears fall when he remembered who it was that stood before him. The raven-haired man took Cloud's hand as well and threw him up even further. The grip on his hand was very strong and resolute; even when Cloud was on the verge of letting go, he couldn't because of the other man's firm, commanding hold. The raven-haired man sprouted out a white, angelic wing, the feathers caressing Cloud's soft face - the face that was hardened by relentless battles and marred by unbearable pain - and also the skin that was tainted with blood and sweat - the hands that are tingling from the fear - the mouth that couldn't move due to the anxiousness - the eyes that are burning - but it still couldn't comfort the heart that was shattered to countless pieces that can never be put back together...

"Cloud...don't let Sephiroth die without his honor. Remember, Cloud. Don't let me, Aerith, everyone, and my puppy die for nothing."

Waves of memories came again, haunting him, tormenting him, crushing him, to the point where he was trembling again in fear violently. He blinked and blinked, trying in vain to push away the unwelcome thoughts from his head.

_"Don't go inside SOLDIER's den of monsters."_  
_"Angeal...NOOOOOO!"_  
_"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world..."_  
_ "Sephiroth! I trusted you!" _  
_"Aerith will no longer smile. She will no longer get angry or sad. She will never laugh. She will...never open..her eyes again...!" _  
_"You'll be...you'll be my living legacy." _  
_"Stop pretending as if you were sad."_  
_"I hate you all! I hate Shinra! I hate SOLDIER!" _  
_"My eyes are burning. My fingers are tingling. My throat is dry...!" _  
_"I never blamed you. Not once." _  
_"Good night."_  
_"There is no hate, only joy..." _  
_"Excuse me, sir. Would you like a flower?" _  
_"Zack...good night." _  
_"Cloud, run!" _  
_"My soul, corrupted by veangance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey..." _  
_"My pride, my dreams...my honor...they're all yours now." _  
_"Become the proof that I existed."_

"I'm still...not worthy...to protect anyone", he thought to himself.

When he was about to really fall from the vulnerability he felt crumbling his whole being, when he felt like letting go, and when he really felt that he couldn't do this anymore, another hand caught his, entrapping it in yet another firm grip that refused to let go no matter what.

He immediately shot his eyes open as he felt something incredibly warm engulfing him. It was a very superb feeling, making the blonde feel as if he was wearing all the layers of silk that can be found on the whole Planet. Ebony feathers skittered through the murky sky; Cloud knew that it wasn't the wing of a demon, but it wasn't that of an angel's either. Cloud soon noticed that the cinnamon-haired man was smiling at him, his sapphire eyes shining intensely with encouragement, or possible teasing because the blonde was too weak. The smile split the man's ears - but it wasn't the same wicked smile Cloud found in his memories: it was an innocent, pure smile. Warmth raced all throughout Cloud's body, and it was seconds before he noticed that he was actually being carried mid-air.

"Curaga", the redhead intoned in a very deep but at the same time sing-song voice. As the wave of healing and refreshment soothed his aching body, the redhead took a firm hold of the blonde and they took flight. Cloud held on extremely tight in order not to fall down.

The redhead's wing brought the both of them further up, and Sephiroth was within hearing distance now.  
"Cloud", the redhead said, enveloping Cloud in his wing then setting him free the next second.

"There is no hate...only joy, Cloud." The redhead smirked. "Remember. He was...everyone's hero. Remember who he used to be", the redhead said in a pained voice.

Then another voice whispered to his ear. It was a voice that haunted him even to his dreams - a voice that he would have given everything to hear again.

Though Cloud didn't see who it was, from the voice - from that voice that didn't give a care in the world - that voice that was carefree but at the same time concerned and protective...

He knew exactly who it was.

"Cloud...come on, buddy. Don't let Sephiroth fall even lower than this. Don't let Sephiroth bear any more of the suffering, he doesn't deserve it. Cloud, listen. Sephiroth - the real, true Sephiroth that we knew - he's just fighting to regain control of his body again. Help him. Save him, You can do it, buddy."

The blonde nodded resolutely as he turned to charge against his silver-haired opponent. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought to himself, "Yeah...thank you...for never leaving me"


End file.
